


Don't Let Me Go

by Krose_16



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Cuteness overload, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Stiles, Love Confessions, Stiles Stilinski in Love, Stiles and Lydia are perfect, Stiles is heartbroken, Stydia, Wedding, lydia martin - Freeform, slight mention of Jackson and Lydia relationship, stiles stilinski - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krose_16/pseuds/Krose_16
Summary: His heart shatters as he cries and she says the words, "I do."





	

Stiles sat on the steps of his porch, a glass of whiskey dangling from his fingertips and tears stinging his eyes. An abandoned letter, dressed with fancy lettering and fine décor around the edges, rested beside him. As he stole a glance at the piece of paper beside him, a stream of tears started to roll down his cheeks as a sob broke free. 

He always knew that this day was going to come but he always thought it would be the other way around. He assumed that he would be the one standing at the other end of the aisle, standing with tears of joy in his eyes as he watched the love of his life walk towards him in a beautiful white gown. 

He brought the glass of whiskey to his lips and threw it back, feeling it burn the back of his throat as the shot made its way down. Once the liquor was gone, not caring that it was one of his glasses, threw the object at the nearest tree; the glass shattering and littering the ground. With his hands shaking, he grasped the wedding invitation and reread the same lines he had mesmerized.

Together with their families  
Lydia Martin and  
Jackson Whittemore  
Request your presence at their  
Ceremony and celebration of their marriage.  
Saturday, March 26, 2017.

The words were etched into his mind, a new wound added to his collection and left to scar; a reminder of the day he lost her forever. He gripped the invite in his hand until his knuckles turned white and squeezed his eyes shut to stop the flow of any more tears. 

A bitter laugh evaded the air around Stiles as he tilted his head back and looked up at the sky. He could feel his heart break inside his chest with every passing second. Lydia would be walking down the aisle and saying “I do” to a man that wasn’t him in less than an hour and all Stiles could do was laugh bitterly and cry on his front porch step, clutching the invitation in his hand.

“Fuck,” he sobbed. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” he shouted the chant over and over until his voice went horse from the screaming and weeping.   
There was nothing more Stiles could do but wallow in his own self-pity. He was dressed nicely in his fitting black suit and a slim tie hanging loosely around his neck. In his mind, he had every intention of attending the ceremony and supporting Lydia’s choice to marry Jackson but he couldn’t do it. He wasn’t ready to give up the hope that, one day, Lydia would be his. 

He didn’t, couldn’t, let her go. 

As the time ticked away, and Lydia got closer to marrying Jackson, Stiles heard the gravel of his driveway crunch under the weight of someone’s footsteps. Without glancing up from the crushed paper in his hand, he spoke hoarsely, “Go away, Scott.” 

“Why didn’t you try to stop me?” 

Stiles felt his heart momentarily stop beating against his rib cage at the voice. His eyes traveled up, taking in the sight before him, and connected with the same hazel eyes that taunted his dreams. 

Standing before him, in his driveway, was Lydia. Her eyes were glazed over like glass, a light blush filling her cheeks, and strands of curls falling from her perfectly styled hair to frame her face just right. She held the bottom of her dress in her hands, her having held it as she ran to the Stilinski house. 

“Were you just going to let me go?” Her voice cracked as she asked the question.   
Stiles pushed himself to his feet and took a big step towards Lydia, cupping her face in his hands. “I wanted you to be happy, even if it wasn’t with me.”

A tear slid down Lydia’s cheek and was caught by Stiles’ thumb wiping it away. “Stop me now, then.” 

As soon as the words left her mouth, Stiles was pressing his lips against hers. Lydia’s hands slid around Stiles’ neck, holding onto him as if she was afraid he would disappear if she let go. Their lips slotted together like a mold, a perfect fit. 

“I would never let you go. I love you, Lydia Martin. I love you so much.” He rambled when he pulled away from her. He tucked a loose strand behind her ear and stared deeply into her teary eyes. 

Lydia released a small laugh as her eyes sparkled with happiness and love for her best friend. “I love you, too, Stiles Stilinski.”

There was nothing that could have held Stiles back as he crashed his lips into her waiting ones. Keeping on hand firmly on her cheek, he slid the other hand around to her backside, pressing on the small of her back. 

Lydia pressed her body closer to Stiles, opening her mouth slightly as her lover teased her lips apart. Her fingers slithered into his messy hair, gently gripping the brown locks. When a moan came from the man before her, she drew back and caught her breath. 

She admired the blush that lightened Stiles’ face and traced her fingers over his cheekbone. “I couldn’t get you out of my head. I thought that, as messed as this sounds, you would have been there to stop me from saying those two words. I searched for you and when I didn’t see you, I realized I was about to make the biggest mistake of my life. I only want you, Stiles. I’ve loved you for a long time and I should have realized my feelings for you sooner than I did. I’m so sorry I put you through so much pain.” 

Stiles smiled down at her and leaned in to place a feather like kiss to her forehead. “You, my sweet Lydia, are worth the pain.”


End file.
